Witch Elves
}} Witch Elves, known also as the Brides of Khaine are the cruellest of all their heartless race, for they live only to serve Khaine's malevolent demands for bloody, agonising sacrifice. Their observances to the Lord of Murder are blood-slicked affairs. Still-beating hearts are ripped from victims' chests and hurled into fires, writhing flesh is daubed with gore-red runes and altars are decorated with the entrails of dying captives. Yet ceremonies are but a part of the Witch Elves' worship -- their truest observances take place upon the field of battle. Overview The Dark Elves worship many dark and forbidden gods, but by far the most prominent is Khaine, the Lord of Murder. His is the largest cult in Dark Elf society, ruled over by priestesses known as Hag Queens, the mistresses of the Brides of Khaine — the Witch Elves. Khaine demands bloody, agonising sacrifice, for he is a god of death and suffering. Every Dark Elf city has at least one temple dedicated to Khaine, and there is a shrine to the Lord of Murder within every Black Ark. By far the largest temple is found in Har Ganeth where, day and night, constant sacrifices are made to the Bloody-handed God. On the eve of war, Witch Elves drink blood laced with poisonous herbs, driving them into a divine frenzy. Whilst in this god-touched state, Witch Elves give no thought to their own defence, and seek only to hack foes apart in a blood-drenched orgy of slaughter. There is little grace to such an assault, merely a whirling storm of venom-coated blades that slash at the foe with maddened fury. Those enemies unfortunate enough to survive their wounds are rounded up by the Witch Elves at the battle's end. These poor souls are torn apart in wild victory celebrations, their blood offered in libation to the ever-thirsting Lord of Murder. The Witch Elves drive themselves into an ecstatic fervour during their brutal ceremonies as they rip hearts from chests and fling them into iron braziers, daub runes of Khaine onto their bodies with their victims' blood and decorate the altars of their bloodthirsty master with bones and entrails. They are no less vicious in battle. They are the most cruel of all the Dark Elves, and the most bloodthirsty. They do not carry shields, caring nothing for their own protection, and are armed with sharp swords and long knives whose edges are dipped in venom. Once battle begins, the Witch Elves hurl themselves at their foes, ripping apart their enemies with a storm of poisoned blades. Those foes unfortunate enough to not succumb to their wound are rounded up by the Witch Elves after the battle to serve as gruesome sacrifices. Gifts of Khaine *'Cry of War': By screeching one of the seventeen secret names of Khaine, the Death Hag freezes her enemies with horror. *'Rune of Khaine': The Bloody-Handed God's gore-red rune blazes upon the Death Hag's brow, marking her as one of the Lord of Murder's chosen. *'Witchbrew': Distilled from the blood of Hag Queens, Witchbrew drives the imbibers into an ecstasy of destruction. Gallery Capture-3.PNG Capture-1491139774.PNG Witch Elves Total War Warhammer art.jpg Witch Elves Total War Warhammer Concept Art.jpg Witch Elf Warhammer Online Concept Art.jpg Witch Elf Warhammer Online Concept Art 2.jpg Total War Witch Elf Render 1.jpg Total War Witch Elf Render 2.jpg Total War Witch Elf Render 3.jpg Total War Witch Elf Render 4.jpg Total War Witch Elf Daggers Render 1.jpg 12.png Witch Elf 12.png Witch Elf.png Miniatures Dark Elf Witch Elves 8th Edition Miniatures.jpg|8th Edition. Dark Elf Witch Elves 6th Edition Miniatures.jpg|6th Edition. Dark Elf Witch Elves command group 6th Edition Miniatures.jpg|Command group (6th Edition). Dark Elf Witch Elves 4th Edition Miniatures.png|4th Edition. Dark Elf Witch Elves 3rd Edition Miniatures.jpg|3rd Edition. Dark Elf Witch Elves Warmaster Miniatures.jpg|Warmaster. Dark Elf Witch Elf Warhammer Quest Miniature.jpg|Warhammer Quest. Sources * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (8th Edition) ** pg. 46 * Warhammer Armies: Dark Elves (7th Edition) ** pg. 50 * Tome of Corruption (2nd Edition Fantasy Roleplay) ** pg. 161 es:Elfas Brujas Category:Anointed Category:Cult of Khaine Category:Dark Elf Careers Category:Dark Elf Military Category:Witch Elves Category:E Category:W